Communication networks enabled by technologies such as Network Function Virtualization and Software Defined Networking, may be flexibly organized so as to serve various customer demands. In building advanced networks, such as those to support future developments in wireless networks (including next generation, or so-called Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks), network slicing provides the ability to create isolated virtual networks over which different traffic flows can travel isolated from each other. However, managing variable and competing demands on a potentially large network scale is a complex proposition requiring an effective architecture and management thereof.
For example, network operators may have limited resources to service all customer demands over existing infrastructure. Networks are typically built with the recognition that not all users will require service at any given point, and therefore cannot provide full service to all users at the same time. However, sometimes mission critical communication services are required, for example in the case of a medical or other emergency.
Mobile telemedicine makes use of wireless network technologies in order to provide mobile medical care in emergency situations. In some situations, this could be provision of medical care in a pre-hospital setting, such as in a moving ambulance. In other situations, medical care in remote settings, even while not mobile, may require, or at least be augmented by, the provision of services that rely upon a mobile network connection.
As a patient is transported to the hospital, it is sometimes desirable to enable paramedics to transmit the patient's medical data to hospital staff. Although basic health data, such as heart rate etc., can be transmitted over a low bandwidth connection, other data may require both high bandwidth and high reliability of service. This data can include high resolution images and high quality diagnostic audio and video. Two-way video-conferencing between ambulance personnel and hospital staff may also be required.
Although some mobile telemedicine services have already been deployed using third and fourth generation mobile communication systems, enhancements are required to support high quality diagnostic imaging and other bandwidth intensive applications, especially in high mobility scenarios. Current technologies can only partially support mobile telemedicine services due to insufficient bandwidth and lack of support for high mobility services which provide a consistent and low level of latency. Accordingly, there is a need for improved networking services which can provide sufficient bandwidth and coverage as well as support for high mobility, to provide high throughput, low latency communication services for critical communications, especially in the case of an emergency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that at least partially addresses one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.